Sola
by Lynette P. Broderick
Summary: Así se sentía desde casi siempre, ¿podría ser él quien la salvará de esa soledad?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Es la primera vez que me animo a escribir sobre esta pareja, a la cual recientemente le he encontrado el gusto. Espero que sea de su interés. Me he basado en la canción Sola de LOVG para desarrollar la historia, la cual espero cuente con unos cinco capítulos.

Sin mas, disfruten la lectura.

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a JK, yo solo me divierto utilizando sus personajes.

Prólogo.

Era una estupidez. Todo.

¿De qué le servía ser la bruja más inteligente de la última década si esa simple persona podía hacer pedazo su sentido común con la más pequeña mirada?

Cerró el enorme folder que descansaba sobre su reluciente y ordenado escritorio. Había leído la primera frase durante la última hora sin avanzar, era ridículo.

Si la anoche no hubiera asistido a la fiesta de compromiso de Ginny y Draco, ni siquiera se habrían encontrado. Él la miraba solo como una de sus ex alumnas, siendo optimistas, quizá como colega, pero nunca había sido más que eso.

Los estragos de la guerra aún hacían merma en el, creía no merecer esa segunda oportunidad que estaba viviendo. Haber sobrevivido al ataque de Nagini y lograr despertar de aquel coma seguía siendo hasta hoy un milagro. Ella no estaba segura en que preciso momento se había terminado enamorando de el pero anoche, mirándolo tan incómodo en medio del bullicio Weasley, sólo pudo reafirmar ese maldito sentimiento.

Amor. No conocía a nadie que pudiera dar una definición exacta de ese sentimiento. Draco lo había descrito como el todo, pero ¿todo qué?

Suspiro. Su "reencuentro" podía ser calificado como un completo y total desastre. Ella no había parado de hablar de sin sentidos y trabajo, el solo se removía incómodo por las miradas que los presentes les enviaban. No estaba segura de que siquiera le había dicho.

Culpo al escotado vestido negro que llevaba, culpo al cargo que desempeñaba en el ministerio, culpo a los estúpidos prejuicios de la sociedad, lo que fuera.

El se había disculpado elegantemente para ir a los servicios y no lo volvió a verle el resto de la noche.

Maldita verborrea. Tenía el pésimo hábito de hablar y hablar cuando se encontraba nerviosa, normalmente se mantenía callada y participaba poco de las conversaciones durante las reuniones con sus amigos. Además de que ahora era prácticamente la única soltera del grupo... ¿En qué estaba pensando? Nunca le había importado eso, había salido con algunos chicos, pero ella siempre encontraba la forma de arruinarlo.

Nunca iba a dejar de ser la sabelotodo Granger, la fiscal más joven del Wizengamot, la heroína de guerra, la ahora poco valiente Gryffindor.

Su asistente entro sin pedir permiso sobresaltando a la chica, la que por fin despegó la vista de la nada y observó con ceño fruncido el enorme arreglo floral que Nora traía en brazos. Era tan grande que no podía verle ni el rostro.

Soltó un enorme suspiro y se levantó de su asiento hasta donde la joven acomodaba el nuevo arreglo floral junto a la chimenea y se llevaba el último, el cual por cierto no tenía ni los dos días cumplidos.

-¿Robert?-el tono de la chica demostró lo harta que se encontraba con la situación. Robert Starr era director del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, habían salido a cenar un par de ocasiones hasta que ella decidió rechazar sus invitaciones, su platica era casi tan aburrida como hablar con un árbol.

-¡Hermione!-una mueca se dibujó en su rostro cuando escucho la voz del susodicho. Giró sobre sus talones y vio a Robert caminar hasta ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Espero que te hayan gustado, no sabía cuáles eran tus favoritas así que decidí mandar un poco de todo, ¿porqué no has contestado mis llamadas?-el tipo no era feo. Por el contrario, su madre era una parte veela y sus enormes ojos azules con perfectas pestañas demostraban un poco de lo que había heredado.

-He tenido mucho trabajo, eso es todo. Los juicios de los trolls de Baviera no han sido sencillos.-en realidad eso no era una mentira, había tenido su cabeza en ese tema desde hacía un par de meses.

-Te veías linda en la fiesta de tu amiga Ginny.-la chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y lo miro con lo que intento ser una sonrisa agradecida.

-Gracias, creo. ¿Cómo sabes que...?-trato de sonar casual y seguir con lo suyo.

-Te vi en "El Profeta", la boda de tu amiga es el acontecimiento del año. Si soy honesto, me hubiera encantado que me pidieras ir contigo, ya sabes para ir conociendo a tus amigos y así...-la chica seguía tan muda como era posible. Robert estaba haciendo castillos en el aire, ella no tenía intención de absolutamente nada con el.

-Robert creo que te estás apresurando.-trato de decirlo como si no tuviera importancia, pero la urgencia en su voz apenas y sonó disimulada.

El chico estaba a punto de replicar cuando Nora entró en el despacho.

-Disculpe señorita Granger, tiene visita.-

La chica le miro ceñuda, no tenía recuerdo de haber programado nada para ese día.

-¿Quién es Nora?-

La chica no pudo contestar, la puerta se abrió completamente dando paso a la persona que menos pensó en la vida ver ahí. El hombre la miró de forma inexpresiva y rápidamente la sacó de su shock.

-Buenas tardes Granger, espero no ser inoportuno.-

Nota del autor.

No se porque pero me siento tan emocionada con esta historia. Es mi primera vez con un Sevmione y espero de verdad hacerlo bien. Ojalá les guste esta pequeña introducción, si ustedes lo piden seguirá. No creo que dure mucho, ya tengo prácticamente todos los capítulos en mi cabeza. Tengan un excelente fin de semana, nos estaremos leyendo y recuerden "Nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos. Espero que aquellos que visitaron esta historia sientan curiosidad de seguir leyendo . Ahora que estoy a solo unos días de llegar al cuarto de siglo y de cumplir uno de mis sueños más grandes, estoy enormemente inspirada. Ojalá este capítulo les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre el mismo. Recuerden "nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".

Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a JKR y Warner, yo solo me divierto.

La chica estaba totalmente sorprendida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Severus Snape en su oficina? Miles de ideas se agolpaban en ese momento en su mente, cada una de ellas más preocupante que la anterior.

-Profesor...-no sabía qué decirle. Se limitó a hacer un gesto con su mano invitándolo a pasar olvidando por un momento que Robert seguía ahí.

-Ahm... Profesor le presento a Robert Starr, es el director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.-el aludido se acercó hasta el profesor con premura y le saludó.

-Es un honor conocerle señor.-se saludaron con un apretón de manos y un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Era obvio que sus palabras incomodaron a Severus.

-Hermione creo que es mejor que me retire, te llamo después.-los colores se subieron en automático al rostro de la chica. Sus palabras habían sonado como si fuera de lo más habitual que el la llamara. Lo que menos quería era que Severus malinterpretara y ahí estaba Robert haciendo lo que mejor sabía, complicar todo.

El chico salió del despacho y dejó a la chica sola con Severus. Trato de tranquilizarse y mantener la compostura, ante todo era una profesional.

-Y dígame profesor, ¿a qué debo tan sorpresiva visita?-tomó asiento en su lugar habitual al tiempo que sacaba un pergamino limpio y tinta. Parecía que el profesor no había escuchado las últimas palabras de Robert.

El profesor Snape parecía estar inspeccionando el despacho de la chica cuando ella le distrajo, si había que ser honestos, Granger se miraba de por más imponente y profesional en su lugar de trabajo. Estaba casi seguro que su petición iba a ser pan comido para ella.

-En efecto señorita Granger, tengo una consulta que hacerle.-

La chica miro con el ceño fruncido a Severus, ella era abogada, ¿qué clase de consulta podría querer un héroe de guerra condecorado con la primera orden de Merlín?

Sus dudas fueron rápidamente disipadas cuando el profesor comenzó a hablar. Durante la guerra el profesor había rescatado a varios squibs y magos de las atrocidades de Voldemort, muchos de ellos habían sido sometidos a los juicios dementes de Dolores Umbridge; habían perdido sus varitas y su registro en el censo mágico. Severus buscaba una forma de ayudar a esa gente a recuperar sus registros y varitas, aún cuando el ministerio aseguraba haberlo realizado, él tenía, por lo menos, una docena de personas esperando.

Hermione estaba sorprendida. Primero, le parecía increíble que el profesor siguiera velando por tanta gente después de la guerra y que aún quisiera hacer tanto por ellos, segundo, estaba indignada, el Ministerio había asegurado que todos los hijos de muggles que habían sufrido los juicios por status de sangre habían recuperado sus varitas y registro mágico, era claro que eso no era cierto y tercero, era un hecho que esto solo hacía que se enamorara más y más de Severus Snape.

-Me gustaría saber si está interesada en el caso señorita Granger. Sé que usted ha logrado ganar juicios importantes como el de los gigantes de los Andes y la defensa de los derechos de los hombres lobo, sé que es la persona indicada para este caso-

No supo si fueron las palabras de Severus o su verdadera indignación como abogada lo que la orilló a decir que si. Estaba ahogada de trabajo con el caso de los trolls de Baviera, seguramente tendría que trabajar los fines de semana, pero todo lo valió al ver la cara de alivio que el profesor había puesto cuando ella aceptó ayudar.

-Será un gusto poder hacer algo por todas esas personas. Me gustaría que empezáramos a trabajar a la brevedad en el caso, pero debo pedirle un poco de paciencia. Si no tiene inconveniente podríamos empezar las entrevistas la próxima semana, esta semana tengo la última audiencia sobre los trolls de Baviera, ¿qué le parece?-

Estúpida verborrea, era obvio que estaba nerviosa, pero por Dios, que el no le había pedido ninguna explicación. Una ligera risa la sorprendió y vio por primera vez desde hacía tanto tiempo una expresión sincera en el rostro de Severus.

-Tranquila Granger, no mintieron al decirme que era la más apasionada de las defensoras mágicas. La próxima semana es perfecto. Si no le importa, les acompañaré a las entrevistas.-

Un pretexto ideal para verlo, ¿qué más podía pedir? Se castigó mentalmente por lo egoísta de su pensamiento y asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras anotaba la primera cita en su agenda.

-Sin problemas profesor, lo veré entonces la próxima semana al medio día.-la chica se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a estrecharle la mano al hombre que le quitaba el sueño.

-Gracias señorita Granger. Estaré eternamente agradecido por esto.-

La que tenía que estar agradecida con Merlín, Morgana y todas las deidades mágicas era ella.

Notas de la autora.

Ahora ya sabemos que pasa. Snape es un sol y Hermione lo ayudará, ¿podrá algo pasar?. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por las alertas, me encantaría que me dijeran en un review que les pareció este capítulo. Lo subo hoy porque me voy de viaje de cumpleaños y no quería dejar la historia sin actualizar. Estaré de regreso para mediados de noviembre. Gracias por leer y no olviden "nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos. He vuelto de mi viaje y sí, volví más que inspirada. He llegado al cuarto de siglo y lo hice de la forma que soñé. Ahora sobre la historia, este capítulo explica muchas cosas, algunas de ellas las sentí muy personales, pero creo que eso suele darle matices a la historia. Gracias por los favoritos, las alertas y reviews, me hacen muy feliz. Ojalá este capítulo les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre el mismo. Recuerden "nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".

Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a JKR y Warner, yo solo me divierto.

Se restregó los ojos y se recargó cual larga era sobre la enorme silla reclinable de su despacho. Estaba realmente cansada, era en momentos como ese en el que le gustaría tener más amigos, familia, un novio. La soledad había sido su única aliada en los últimos años.

Cuando recordaba lo que había sido su último año de colegio le daban unas tremendas ganas de darse un par de patadas.

Se sentía tan traicionada y abandonada, ella que había dejado todo por Harry y Ron, aquellos que habían prometido estar a su lado siempre, habían corrido en otra dirección a la menor oportunidad.

-Mione, no necesitas volver al colegio, hemos pasado más que suficiente en este último año, es obvio que nos recibirán en la academia de aurores sin ningún problema.-la voz de Ron era sedosa y tierna, como si le estuviera explicando un tonto problema a una niña pequeña. Su relación, si así se le podía llamar, era una constante pelea y reconciliación que la tenía con los nervios de punta. Lo quería, pero no sabía si era esto lo que buscaba en una pareja. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido, el sabía perfecto cuales eran sus aspiraciones, ¿porqué no simplemente la apoyaba e iban a Hogwarts juntos?.

-Pero yo no quiero ir a la academia de aurores. Quiero estudiar derecho mágico. Es solo un año, por favor chicos, prometimos graduarnos juntos.-

Aquella noche dejó la Madriguera con la promesa de Ron, irían juntos a Hogwarts, se graduarían, se casarían y después empezarían la Universidad, ella en Leyes y el ingresaría a la academia de aurores, el convencería a Harry y estarían juntos en la graduación como lo habían prometido. Como debía ser.

Otra promesa sin cumplir. Ninguno de los 2 se había presentado en la estación, trató de justificarlos, pero cuando Ginny llegó y le dijo que habían ingresado a la academia 3 semanas antes, su perfecto plan se derrumbó en segundos. Recordó haber llorado noches enteras en su habitación de Premio Anual. No estaba segura de cuantas lo hizo, primero por el engaño de Ron, a pesar de todo ella estaba estúpidamente enamorada de él, realmente quería formar una familia a su lado, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si no existía confianza entre ellos? Si no compartían ni respetaban los sueños del otro. Harry era otra historia, era su mejor amigo, si, pero esa sensación de sentirse usada la estaba carcomiendo. Quizá solo había sido su amigo para que le ayudara a vencer a Voldemort, ahora que este ya no representaba una amenaza para el mundo mágico, ella se había vuelto prescindible.

Hermione se había quedado "sola", Ginny no era precisamente una lumbrera y no había notado lo afectada que estaba por lo sucedido, se la pasaba más tiempo asegurándole a todo el mundo que era ella la que había terminado con Harry, pero era una de las pocas personas a las que consideraba su amiga. Luna era otra de las pocas personas que habían vuelto a Hogwarts y que también formaba parte de ese pequeño círculo que para ella eran sus amigos, pero Luna era más reservada y parecía estar esperando que fuera ella quién le dijera que era lo que había sucedido.

Después de meses hundida en una depresión preocupante se dio cuenta que ella valía más que eso. Se prometió a sí misma dejar de depender de otros y ver primero por ella, después ella y al final, ella. Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero era la mejor forma de salir adelante.

Lo primero que hizo fue mandarle una lechuza a Ron donde daba por terminada su incipiente relación, al día siguiente el pelirrojo estaba en el castillo tratando de hablar con ella. Se escondió en su torre de Premio Anual y espero hasta que la profesora McGonagall lo obligó a irse. ¿Con qué cara venía a buscarla?. Fue la primera pero no la última vez que lo intentó. Después de algunas semanas accedió a verle solo para decirle lo que había escrito a la cara. Las orejas rojas del pelirrojo por el coraje y los bufidos con los que abandonó el despacho de la directora le dejaron en claro que había sido la decisión correcta. En el fondo, Ron seguía siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre.

Después envió una serie de aplicaciones a universidades mágicas de todo el mundo, estudiaría en donde ella quisiera y se daría el lujo de escoger.

Lo tercero que hizo fue hablar con Harry, le agradeció la amistad de tantos años y le deseó éxito en todo lo que se propusiera. El pelinegro estaba sorprendido, estaba claro que Hermione lo estaba sacando de su vida. Su cara era un poema y tenía la pregunta ¿Porqué? Tatuada en la piel.

-Herms, ¿porqué estás haciendo esto?-

La chica suspiro, era claro que explicar los verdaderos motivos sonaba estúpido y sin sentido, pero para ella, tener control y poder tomar decisiones por sí misma, no por los demás, saberse importante, era algo que necesitaba. Quería demostrarle al mundo lo que valía, que Hermione Granger era mucho más que la amiga de Harry Potter, heroina de guerra, prometida de Ron Weasley (ex prometida).

-Por mi.-

Ginny había estado a su lado apoyándola junto con Luna. Entendían a la chica, y si no lo hacían, igualmente se mantenían a su lado dándole ánimos. A su pequeño grupo se unió Neville, quien por fin se había vuelto novio de Luna después de que la chica le diera largas durante casi medio año. Draco Malfoy también se unió a su grupo, de alguna forma que no lograban comprender, había terminado de novio con Ginny, y si éramos honestos, ambos se miraban felices y muy enamorados.

Esas personas fueron soporte de Hermione, pero nunca dependió de ellos. Le daban su espacio y la dejaban ser, hacer y deshacer sin cuestionar. Por primera vez se sentía libre, solo dependía de ella misma.

Se graduó con honores de Hogwarts y escogió la Universidad de Salem en Estados Unidos, las cosas habían comenzado a ponerse en su lugar. Estaría donde debía estar. América estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Europa, era ideal para empezar de 0 y realizar todo lo que se propusiera. O al menos así lo quería pensar.

Sus primeros años de universidad habían sido por mucho perfectos. Era el promedio más alto y a pesar de que aún le faltaba un año para terminar tenía numerosas ofertas de trabajo en los despachos mágicos y una oferta de pasantía en el Ministerio de magia de Estados Unidos.

Vivía prácticamente el cuento de hadas que en su mente se había imaginado debía ser su vida, tenía amigos increíbles en ambos continentes, seguía siendo una lumbrera en los estudios y parecía próxima a ser el promedio más alto en la historia de la Universidad, hasta que Albert Brown apareció en su vida durante el último semestre.

El anciano profesor era conocido en todo el campus como el más pesado de los catedráticos, su clase recibía solo a cinco estudiantes por año. Hermione no había tenido problemas en ser aceptada y consideraba la clase un reto personal. Nadie la había preparado para lo que estaba por venir. El profesor Brown, era, si había una palabra para describirlo, intimidante.

A pesar de todo, ella no había tenido problemas con la clase, al contrario, era felicitada de forma constante por el profesor. Se había convertido en una leyenda del campus. Todos hablaban de lo inteligente que era y más de uno la había invitado a salir. Hasta que el fin de cursos llegó. El profesor entregaba los promedios de forma individual y daba sus observaciones a cada alumno, Hermione era la última de la lista y moría de nervios, tenía en alta estima y admiración al señor Brown.

-Adelante señorita Granger.-

La chica entró con una tímida pero gran sonrisa y tomó asiento frente al enorme escritorio del despacho.

-Bien. Veamos, Extraordinario en manejo de terminología, Extraordinario en conocimientos de las leyes mágicas y no mágicas, Extraordinario en desarrollo del caso e Insuficiente en juicio oral.-

La chica lo miro con expresión sorprendida, ¿acaso había dicho Insuficiente?.

-¿Insuficiente? Pero profesor, tuve la calificación más alta en las prácticas, mis casos fueron absueltos o lograron apelación. No entiendo.-

-Vera señorita Granger, muchas de las veces no es el conocimiento lo que se necesita. La actitud forma parte imperativa de este trabajo. Usted tiene un manejo tan impecable de la palabra que lograría que cualquier cliente fuera absuelto, pero la actitud de frágil muñeca que emana de usted la convertirá en una presa fácil para los viejos lobos de mar como yo. Sus clientes no necesitan una chica bonita que sepa hablar bien, que vista bien, necesitan una persona que pueda defenderles con uñas y dientes. ¿Entiende lo que quiero decir? Dese cuenta, señorita Granger, usted es mucho más que una simple "cerebrito", demuéstrelo.-

La chica se aguantó las lágrimas y asintió al tiempo que recibía su hoja de calificaciones, donde un promedio final de Supera las Expectativas estaba impreso. El profesor hizo un gesto con su cabeza que interpretó como un claro, retírese. Salió del despacho con las lágrimas en sus ojos. Corrió lo más que pudo hasta la residencia y se encerró en el baño. Las palabras de Albert Brown retumbaban en su cabeza, "demuéstrelo", pensó que lo había hecho.

Pensó que había demostrado lo fuerte, inteligente y decidida que era, pero el profesor tenía razón, tenía que dejar de ser la frágil muñeca, tenía que ser la persona que había decidido ser.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, tenía que dejar de llorar por esa tontería. Ella era mucho más que solo una chica bonita y se lo había demostrado a todos. Se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo, ese que sabía le brindaría la satisfacción que buscaba desde hacía tantos años. Si la soledad era el precio que tenía que pagar, lo valdría cada segundo.

Las palabras del profesor Brown dejaron una gran impresión en la castaña y pronto descubrió que en el mundo hay más que solo blanco y negro, que es la cantidad de grises las que forjan el carácter, nadie es 100% bueno, ni nadie es 100% malo, que siempre se puede buscar ser más.

Regresó a Londres luego de haber aceptado una oferta de parte del despacho jurídico del Wizengamot, estaba haciendo historia, era la abogada más joven e inexperta en ser admitida. Estaban apostando por ella y demostraría el porque debían hacerlo.

Su nombre rápidamente volvió a los titulares de El Profeta, su lucha por los derechos de los Hombres Lobos había sido por meses el tema más popular del mundo mágico, no sólo porque ella fuera la líder del proyecto, si no por las consignas y alegatos en contra de los prejuicios que la chica hacía en cada entrevista que daba. Era fuerte, decidida, implacable.

La nombraron fiscal con los 25 años recién cumplidos, ni en sus más locos sueños lo había creído, pero se sentía orgullosa de estar donde estaba.

Luna y Ginny seguían siendo sus mejores amigas, había sido dama de honor en la boda de Luna y Neville y pronto sería la madrina de su primer hijo, Draco y Gin eran su apoyo incondicional, ambos le ofrecían puntos de vista y opiniones totalmente opuestas, por eso entendía el porqué de su relación, se complementaban perfectamente.

Su vida era siempre el trabajo, sus amigos y el trabajo otra vez, hasta que le volvió a ver

Tras la batalla final, el profesor Snape había logrado ser salvado de forma milagrosa, incluso la propia Madame Pomfrey desconocía el como lo había logrado, por meses fue tema de relevancia en el mundo mágico. Su historia fue dada a conocer por el mismo Harry y respaldada por ella y Ron. Severus Snape había pasado de ser el mortífago más odiado a héroe de guerra, condecorado con la primerísima orden de Merlin y una disculpa pública por parte del Ministerio de Magia.

Hermione lo había visto por última vez en su ceremonia de fin de cursos, quizá unos siete años atrás. Sabía que había iniciado una carrera como catedrático en pociones y que era mundialmente famoso. Draco le frecuentaba constantemente y de vez en cuando ella preguntaba por el, por mera cortesía. Al final le debía en gran medida seguir viva.

Él había regresado a su vida como un huracán y ni siquiera lo sabía, pero ella lo sintió desde el primer momento en que lo escucho hablar. Un seminario de Pociones oscuras y maldiciones antiguas había sido el momento de su, si se podía decir de esa forma, reencuentro. Era el expositor principal, estaba tan guapo con su cabello más corto y esa expresión de suficiencia, su túnica color vino resaltaba el color obscuro de sus ojos y esa voz tan profunda que muchas veces la hiciera temblar de miedo, la tenía embelesada.

Era una tontería, nunca había mirado con otros ojos a Severus Snape, ¿porqué estaba jugando con ella su traicionero corazón? Las horas le parecieron irse como agua, el quórum estalló en aplausos, la conferencia había terminado y ella no tenía ni la menor idea de que se había tratado. Sin saber muy bien que hacía, tomó su bolso y abrigo, se acercó hasta donde el profesor agradecía a las personas que se acercaban a darle la mano.

-Excelente conferencia profesor-las palabras salieron de su boca sin proponérselo.

La mirada del profesor no la supo interpretar, ¿era de sorpresa, de desagrado, de extrañeza? Pero este le extendió la mano de forma educada y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, estrechó la suya.

-Gracias por venir señorita Granger, un gusto volver a verla.-

Esa fue la primera vez. Al parecer el profesor acababa de regresar al país, había estado viviendo en Escocia, estudiando un master en hierbas medicinales y su correcta aplicación en las pociones. Visitaba Inglaterra de vez en vez, cenaba con Draco o con el ministro de magia, contadas veces aceptaba ver a Potter o a los Weasley, pero a ella no la había visto en años.

Desde aquel momento la castaña buscaba cualquier pretexto para asistir a las conferencias del profesor, le miraba de lejos, lo escuchaba y con eso le era suficiente. Un par de veces había coincidido con él en casa de Draco, pero normalmente se disculpaba educadamente antes del postre y salía sin cruzar palabra con nadie. Ese hermetismo, en vez de alejarla, la atraía más, era como una abeja buscando la flor más peligrosa y mortal.

Después de unos meses él volvió a desaparecer, por eso la sorpresa que causó en ella encontrarlo en la fiesta de compromiso de Draco y Ginny se tradujo en un ataque de verborrea, era obvio que el profesor no estaba cómodo con tanta atención y ella no estaba segura si era su conversación, el vestido o qué lo que lo tenía tan nervioso.

Por eso cuando él ya no volvió a aparecer aquella noche, decidió olvidar esa tonta obsesión, hasta que él se presentó en su oficina y le pidió ayuda con un caso que ella no pudo rechazar.

Sonrío tontamente. La semana pintaba par ser de locos, pero ella estaba ansiosa por qué llegara el día de volver a verle. ¿Podría acaso él mirarla de la forma que ella quería?

Notas de la autora.

Un par de cosas. Quizá algunos de ustedes no encuentre motivo suficiente para el cambio de Hermione, pero habemos personas que nos ha costado mucho aprender a estar solas y saber que se puede seguir adelante de esa forma, creo que a cualquier mujer le puede pasar y Hermione es un personaje que siempre ha sido representado fuerte, ¿qué tal que ella también tenía estas dificultades? La segunda, pronto viene la parte de Snape, el también tiene una opinión sobre Hermione, ya veremos qué es lo que pasa. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por los favoritos y las alertas, espero me cuenten su opinión en un review créanme que me harían muy feliz. Gracias por leer y no olviden "nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".


	4. Chapter 4

He vuelto. Después de unos meses de ausencia acá está el cuarto capítulo de esta historia que espero aún sea de su interés. Como lo prometí, ahora veamos todo desde el punto de vista de Severus. ¿Qué pasará por su cabeza? Les recomiendo escuchar a Børns durante el capítulo, su disco Dopamine fue mi inspiración.

Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a JKR y Warner, yo solo me divierto.

Complicado. Esa era la palabra que podía describirlo. Y no sólo hacía referencia a su persona, también a su vida en general.

Había vivido de la forma que le había tocado. Hizo cosas de las que nunca se sentiría orgulloso, rectifico algunos errores; unos mejor que otros; salvo las vidas que pudo y vivía cada nuevo día con un sentimiento de culpa, que a pesar de los años pasados, seguían haciendo mella en el.

Severus Snape tenía ya 45 años. No era lo que se podía decir un jovencito, mucho menos era un abuelo, pero sentía que su vida debía haber terminado después del ataque de Nagini. Sabía que ese era su destino, lo había aceptado y estaba dispuesto a abrazarle en el instante que llegara.

No sabía muy bien cómo había pasado todo, perdió el conocimiento por la excesiva pérdida de sangre que sufrió por la mordedura y despertó meses después con una orden de Merlin, primera clase, una vacante tanto en Hogwarts como en el Ministerio de magia, y lo más extraño de todo, con cientos de personas desesperadas por saberlo todo de él.

¿En qué momento dejo de ser el "Murciélago de la mazmorra" para convertirse en el soltero más cotizado en "Corazón de Bruja"? Siempre lo había sabido, pero ahora lo confirmaba, el mundo estaba completa y totalmente loco.

Potter se encargó de dejar su nombre limpio junto a Weasley y Granger, no sólo evitaron un juicio en su contra sino que se encargaron de que todo el mundo supiera su trágica historia fungiendo como doble espía, la terrible verdad sobre la muerte de Dumbledore y de Lily y la cantidad ingente de veces que les ayudó en su camino a vencer al señor Tenebroso.

El chico no tardó en aparecer por el hospital en cuanto supo que había recuperado el conocimiento. Decir que la reunión había sido de por más incomoda es poco. Potter estaba agradecido, era notorio, pero los años que el mismo Snape se había encargado de alejarle seguían rindiendo frutos. La verdad sea dicha, él nunca había tenido nada en contra de él. Al contrario, sentía un tonto afecto por el, incluso sentía que era casi como el hijo que nunca había tenido. Casi.

Era una verdadera pena que fuera una copia fiel de James, eso siempre iba a complicar su relación.

Después de unas cuentas visitas en las que ambos se limitaron a mirarse en silencio y contestar preguntas tontas con monosílabos, el moreno empezó a interactuar más. A él no le molestaba escucharlo y al parecer Potter necesitaba de alguien con quien hablar.

Supo que la joven Weasley y el había terminado su incipiente relación. Que entraría en el verano a la Academia de Aurores y que el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger probablemente irían con el.

No se sorprendió mucho al enterarse de aquella noticia. La chica Granger estaba dispuesta a seguir a esos dos al fin del mundo, cosa que siempre le había parecido estúpido considerando que la única lo suficientemente capaz para lograr cosas increíbles era ella.

Recibió el alta al mes de haber recuperado el conocimiento. Su siguiente decisión no fue difícil. Quería un nuevo comienzo. Empezar de cero. Lejos de todo aquello que le traía recuerdos, lejos de esa gente que decía admirarle pero que años le escupió en la cara, lejos, solo eso.

* * *

Volvió a Hogwarts, al final de cuentas era el único lugar que había considerado su hogar. Minerva y el platicaron largo y tendido sobre el futuro, algo que para él seguía siendo tan extraño. Ella le pidió su apoyo un último año y le aseguro que se encargaría de ayudarle a entrar a ese master que tenía en mente.

Decir que fue el año más extraño que hubiera pasado en el colegio, se quedaba corto. No sabía cómo, pero ahora las alumnas de Hogwarts suspiraban por el y ponían tanto empeño en la clase para ser felicitadas que se sentía intimidado. Irónico.

La única que parecía seguir su vida sin hacer caso de los chismorreos de "Corazón de Bruja" era una de sus principales protagonistas. La señorita Granger había vuelto al colegio y aparentemente había terminado su relación con el señor Weasley y sorprendentemente, su amistad con Potter. Asistía a su clase y por lo poco que Minerva le había dicho, estaba aplicando a todas las universidades de prestigio del mundo mágico.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que se sentía feliz por la chica. Ella merecía mucho más que casarse y llenarse de mocosos pelirrojos y chillones. Se apostaba una mano a que lograría grandes cosas.

* * *

El año pasó en un suspiro y pronto se vio listo para empezar de cero. Estudiaría un master en Hierbas medicinales en Escocia y si las cosas salían de acuerdo al plan, quizá no tendría que preocuparse mucho por lo que viniera en el futuro.

Se sentía vivo. Esa era la verdad. Nadie le conocía ni le miraba mal. Era admirado por sus compañeros por su amplio conocimiento, compartía sus días con otros expertos en el tema que cursaban junto con el la master, pero sobre todo, era feliz. ¿Qué tan tonto era eso? El que renunció a la felicidad el día en que Lily murió, ahora la volvía a sentir y con más intensidad que antes.

Lana Simmons apareció un día de invierno en la taberna donde celebraban Navidad el y sus compañeros. Era nieta del rector de la universidad, tenía 32 años y acababa de especializarse en encantamientos curativos en Irlanda.

Como habían terminado juntos también le parecía un sueño, ella era terriblemente hermosa, sofisticada y joven. El estaba entrando a los 40 y no tenía nada para ofrecerle. Pero a ella parecía no interesarle. En cuanto se graduó de la master compraron un departamento juntos en el centro de Edimburgo, ella entró a trabajar en el Hospital Mágico de Carlton Hill y el estaba trabajando como asesor y profesor de pociones avanzadas en la Universidad de Old Town.

Rara vez visitaba a Minerva, cenaba una vez al mes con el ministró de Magia y cuando podía visitaba a su ahijado Draco y sus padres. Casi siempre procuraba que fuera los días en que Lana tenía guardias en el hospital, no le gustaba dejarla sola o perderse la oportunidad de verla despertar.

Parecía que su vida estaba resuelta. Era feliz, su trabajo lo satisfacía en demasía y tenía una mujer increíble a su lado. Por eso cuando se sorprendió comprando un anillo de compromiso, una tonta sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Tenía todo planeado. Lana tendría guardia aquella noche, el llegaría de sorpresa a verla y le haría la pregunta.

Nunca se había imaginado casado, mucho menos la posibilidad de tener hijos, pero era eso lo que quería. Una familia. Un pequeño Snape corriendo por el departamento jugando con Lucas, el gato de Lana y teniendo pequeños accidentes mágicos que lo llenarán de orgullo.

Pero bien dicen que nunca te debes acostumbrar tanto a la felicidad. Llego al hospital esa noche con su mejor túnica, un nuevo corte de cabello que lo hacía lucir un poco más joven y varonil, y un enorme ramo de tulipanes rosados.

* * *

Los tulipanes terminaron en el suelo en cuanto abrió la puerta del consultorio de la doctora Simmons. Ahí estaba, medio desnuda con el cabello revuelto y con el doctor Adams encima de ella. Siempre había escuchado sobre lo que era que te rompieran el corazón, ahora sabía de qué hablaban.

Se sentía tan estúpido. Él, Severus Snape, el espía doble héroe de guerra, no había sido capaz de descubrir que la mujer con la que compartía su vida lo engañaba en sus propias narices. Desapareció al instante en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de ella. No iría a su casa, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquel lugar pudiera ser llamado de esa forma. ¿Cuántas noches habrán pasado desde la primera vez que ella le engañó?

Apareció en la entrada de la vieja posada en la que vivió los primeros meses en ese país. Alquiló un cuarto por el resto de la semana y se quedo despierto pensando en Lana. ¿Qué seguía?

Tres días estuvo encerrado en aquel lugar. No comió, no bebió y no durmió. Al cuarto día salió de ahí y se prometió seguir su camino. Llegó al departamento que compartió con la doctora Simmons, aprovechando que ella seguramente estaría en el hospital, y empaco sus pocas pertenencias en menos de 10 minutos. Se dignaba a irse cuando la puerta de la entrada hizo ruido.

Lana Simmons entró en todo su esplendor. Cabello suelto y lacio hasta la cintura, mejillas sonrosadas por el aire y esos ojos, que antaño despedían un brillo especial, estaban enrojecidos.

-Severus-dijo su nombre con la voz entrecortada y una fugaz sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica.

-No te preocupes Lana, ya me iba.-

-Por favor, deja que te explique... - la súplica en su voz era palpable. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y aún así, el no podía sentir un poco de empatía por ella.

-No hay nada que explicar. Las cosas están muy claras.-no iba a flaquear. La decisión estaba tomada. Ya había sufrido bastante en su vida como para volver a recorrer ese camino.

Hechizó su equipaje y lo metió en su abrigo, los sollozos de la chica hacían eco en su cabeza al instante en que se desapareció. Tenía un traslador listo para Inglaterra en el Ministerio de Magia de Escocia, quizá nunca debió haber salido de su hogar. Si es que así podía llamarle a la pocilga que siempre había sido La Hilandera.

* * *

Había hablado brevemente con Lucius, se hospedaría en Malfoy Mannor unos días en los que trataría de encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir y sí, también un nuevo trabajo.

Ahora lo que más le dolía, no, le molestaba, era el hecho de haber aventado por la borda esos años de investigación, sus clases en la Universidad y la satisfacción de ver los avances que sus alumnos hacían día con día. En ese aspecto sí que había sido impulsivo.

El director se había quedado muy sorprendido cuando le presentó la renuncia aquella semana. Pero la acepto si rechistar y accedió a darle una carta extensa de recomendación, además de un par de contactos que podrían ayudarle en Inglaterra.

Visitó a esas personas y de pronto se vio comprometido con una importante firma de conferencistas mágicos, se dedicaría a dar algunos seminarios, muy bien pagados, por todo Inglaterra sobre pociones, maldiciones, hierbas medicinales y demás temas que manejaba a la perfección.

Era preferible estos seminarios que tener que volver a Hogwarts. Sus primeros días sirvieron para volver a darle rumbo a su vida. Rentó un apartamento cerca de San Mungo y una vez instalado comenzó lo realmente importante.

* * *

-¿Susan?-

Una voz chilló emocionada del otro lado de la línea. La lista era larga pero él se había prometido velar por todas y cada una de esas personas hasta el día en que muriera, era lo menos que podía hacer por ellas.

Todos y cada uno eran squibs o hijos de muggles, los sangre sucias que la guerra contra Voldemort había dejado heridos, huérfanos, fuera del registro de magos... Todos ellos le debían la vida, pero Snape sentía que la deuda era suya. Nunca de otra forma.

Con cada llamada su ceño se hizo más y más profundo. Había charlado con al menos 5 de ellos que todavía tenían problemas con el Ministerio de magia, tenía que verificar que diablos estaba pasando.

El primer mes pasó sin ningún contratiempo. Dio un par de seminarios en Liverpool y en Gales, visitó a algunos de sus protegidos y se contentó con verlos bien, felices con sus familias y eternamente agradecidos con el.

Lana había tratado de contactar con él infinidad de veces. Incluso había tenido el descaro de asistir a una de sus ponencias, pero él no había dado pie a nada. Para el todo había terminado. Aunque le doliera haberla visto con esas enormes ojeras y mucho más flaca de lo que la recordaba, lo suyo no tenía remedio.

Ahora su preocupación mayor eran esas personas que había ayudado y a las que el Ministerio les había dado la espalda. Había visitado a la gran mayoría y sabía que algo tenía que hacer y pronto. ¿Pero qué?

* * *

El trabajo era su escape. Aceptaba cada vez más y más invitaciones a congresos y eventos internacionales, hasta que algo sucedió.

Impartía una plática especial para los trabajadores del Ministerio de Magia, era un seminario especial sobre Pociones oscuras y maldiciones y durante toda la conferencia había sentido una penetrante mirada posada en el. Con años de experiencia no le fue difícil identificar quién era la persona que le miraba con tanta vehemencia y su sorpresa no pudo haber sido mayor. Hermione Granger, la fiscal más joven de Inglaterra, lo miraba con algo que no lograba identificar. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que le había visto?

Deshecho cualquier idea tonta y concluyó el evento. Saludaba a algunos funcionarios quienes le felicitaban por la ponencia y celebraban su regreso a Londres hasta que ella apareció con una mirada que era capaz de incendiar el mismísimo Parlamento.

-Excelente conferencia profesor-

La miro con detenimiento, ya no era la chiquilla odiosa que recordaba en clase. Estaba deslumbrante con esa falda entubada y unos tacones que amenazaban con quebrarle los tobillos, su cabello caía en suaves ondas enmarcando su rostro y esos ojos que le habían seguido sin descanso parecían llamear con intensidad. ¿Odio?¿Respeto?¿Deseo?

Estrechó su mano con la de ella, se sentía tan pequeña y suave entre sus enormes manos. La chica apretó fuertemente su mano, como si no quisiera soltársela.

-Gracias por venir señorita Granger, un gusto volver a verla.-¿qué más le podía decir?

El le soltó la mano y le dio la espalda para seguir saludando a los presentes. De pronto una idea paso por su mente, ¿acaso no era ella abogada? ¿Estaría dispuesta a ayudarle?

Se giró en redondo para buscarla pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

Algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir. Después de ese brevísimo encuentro con la señorita Granger había logrado divisarla en casi todas sus conferencias de los últimos tres meses. Siempre sentada en la parte de atrás, siempre mirándolo como si quisiera prenderle fuego y siempre abandonando la sala antes de que las luces iluminarán todo.

Había comenzado a frecuentar de nuevo a Draco en su casa y había coincidido con ella en un par de cenas, pero sin cruzar una sola palabra en absoluto. El siempre se iba antes del postre, evitaba la necesidad de hablar con todas las personas que a su ahijado y a Ginny les encantaba invitar a esas cenas.

No sabía que le sucedía con ella. Se sentía halagado, agobiado, preocupado por recibir tanta atención por parte de la chica y le rogaba a todos los dioses que ella no tuviera un tonto enamoramiento con el.

* * *

Lana llamó una mañana de septiembre. Su abuelo había fallecido y él aparecía en el testamento del anciano rector. Se pensó mucho si debería asistir o solo mandar un representante legal, pero recordó al rector Simmons y todo el apoyo que le brindó durante su estancia en Escocia.

Volver a Escocia le supuso un enorme sacrificio, había tantas cosas ahí que le traían buenos y malos recuerdos, se sereno y entro en el despacho del abogado. Ahí estaba Lana, igual que como la recordaba, solo que ahora una pequeña panza sobresalía de su vientre. El impacto que le causa verla embarazada cuando no había pasado ni seis meses de haberse separado lo oculto debajo de su fría mirada.

-Viniste.-la voz de Lana sonó anhelante y las lagrimas pronto enturbiaron sus ojos.

-Buenas tardes.-se sentó al otro lado de la enorme mesa que ocupaba la sala y espero.

Lana lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. El podía sentir su mirada penetrante desde el otro extremo de la sala, incluso podría asegurar que había rencor. Que cinismo.

El abogado no tardó en entrar a la sala. El testamento era corto y conciso. Lana era heredera absoluta de una bóveda en Gringotts y de la casa que había ocupado su abuelo hasta sus últimos días. Severus por su parte era heredero de la investigación del rector Simmons, le dejaba su puesto dentro de la Universidad y una fuerte suma de dinero para continuar y concluir la investigación que le dejaba a cargo.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. Jamás pensó que el anciano le apreciara tanto como para dejarle su investigación a cargo, mucho menos el puesto de rector en la Universidad, honestamente, no merecía tanto.

Lana y el firmaron cartas responsivas y documentos oficiales en los que quedaba sentado que se cumplía la última voluntad del anciano. Tenía mucho que pensar, en especial sobre lo que pasaría con el puesto de rector que ahora le pertenecía.

Salió del despacho con la cabeza hecha un lío cuando Lana lo tomo del brazo.

-Severus, espera-

La miro. Simplemente la miro, no hablo, no grito, no hizo nada, solo la miro.

-Yo quisiera... Saber... ¿Cómo estás?... Te extraño.-

Rodó los ojos y miro al cielo. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Con qué clase de persona había convivido todo ese tiempo? ¿Quién era realmente Lana Simmons? Se soltó de su agarre y la dejo ahí. Cuando ya salía del edificio se giró y le habló

-Felicidades por el bebé.-

* * *

Tenía poco tiempo para arreglar todo sus asuntos en Escocia. Draco y Ginny estaban organizando su fiesta de compromiso y el estúpidamente había asegurado que estaría de vuelta para la reunión.

Los reportes de la investigación ya estaban en su poder y el montaje de un nuevo laboratorio en Londres ya estaba en curso, el problema que ahora había era encontrar al nuevo rector de la Universidad. Habían pasado ya tres semanas y los directores de carrera aún no se ponían de acuerdo de a quién querían en esa posición privilegiada.

Después de mucho debate, Carswell Gibson fue nombrado rector de la Universidad. Su viejo colega era la persona ideal y parecía estar igual o más emocionado que un jovencito con el nuevo nombramiento. Después de una breve ceremonia en la que se le presentó a la comunidad universitaria, Severus volvió a Londres.

* * *

Draco y Ginny por fin se casarían. Ambos habían tenido una relación que incluso el admiraba. Tan diferentes pero tan iguales a la vez. Su ahijado no pudo encontrar mejor mujer para el. Bueno, quizá era Ginny la que no pudo haber encontrado alguien mejor que Draco.

La fiesta estaba en su pleno apogeo cuando ella hizo su aparición. El vestido que traía dejaba poco a la imaginación, sus curvas la hacían mirarse perfecta y el pronunciado escote era una clara invitación a mirar. Poco o nada podía creer que esa mujer fuera la misma Hermione Granger que se sentaba en sus conferencias.

La chica se le acero en cuanto lo divisó y sin proponérselo, sus manos empezaron a sudar.

Lo saludó con una efusividad excesiva, como si verlo fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado y se soltó a hablar sin freno de cosas que no podía retener. Estaba bastante ocupado tratando de ignorar la belleza de mujer que era realmente.

¿Pero qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡Podría ser su padre! Sacudió levemente su cabeza y se disculpó alegando hacer uso del sanitario. Cuando se perdió de vista se acercó con sigilo a Draco y Ginny, les felicito por el compromiso y abandonó el lugar.

Algo tenía Hermione Granger que le ponía los nervios de punta. Momento. Ella podía ayudarle y él tendría un pretexto para descubrir que era eso que le sucedía cada que la miraba.

No se lo pensó demasiado, iría al otro día aunque no tuviera cita, si algo había aprendido después de tantos años era que el momento era ahora. Se durmió y por algún extraño motivo la castaña apareció en sus sueños.

* * *

Se apareció sin invitación en su oficina.

-Buenas tardes Granger, espero no ser inoportuno.-

Inspeccionó el despacho con ojo crítico. Estaba impoluto, a excepción de un arreglo floral que desentonaba con la sobriedad del lugar.

-Profesor...-la voz de la chica sonó titubeante y se sonrió internamente. Hasta que por el rabillo del ojo divisó a un individuo que no había visto hasta ahora. Su ceño se endureció. ¿Ese quién era?

-Ahm... Profesor le presentó a Robert Starr, es el director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.-

-Es un honor conocerle señor.-le dio la mano de muy mala gana y le obsequió un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza. No tenía ganas de hablar con el. Cuando se soltaron se giró hacia la chimenea y espero.

-Hermione creo que es mejor que me retire, te llamo después.-

¿Te llamo después? Acaso ellos... Bueno, si así fuera a él no tendría porqué importarle entonces ¿qué era esa sensación de molestia en la boca de su estómago?

-Y dígame profesor, ¿a qué debo tan sorpresiva visita?-ella le distrajo con su voz, si había que ser honestos, Granger se miraba de por más imponente y profesional en su lugar de trabajo. Estaba casi seguro que su petición iba a ser pan comido para ella.

-En efecto señorita Granger, tengo una consulta que hacerle-me miro frunciendo el ceño, casi podía escuchar los engranes de su cabeza moviéndose a toda velocidad.

Le contó sin muchos preámbulos la situación de sus protegidos. Estaba indignado, había confiado ciegamente en el Ministerio. Jamás pensó que pese a tantos años aún hubieran esos escupidos prejuicios que había durante la guerra. Quería que sus registros y varitas volvieran con ellos, les debía eso y mucho más. Nada sería suficiente para aliviar el dolor al que se habían visto sometidos en esos calabozos de la mansión Malfoy.

-Me gustaría saber si está interesada en el caso señorita Granger. Sé que usted ha logrado ganar juicios importantes como el de los gigantes de los Andes y la defensa de los derechos de los hombres lobo, sé que es la persona indicada para este caso.-

La chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Era claro que no pensaba que el supiera sobre su trabajo previo, pero había investigado un poco sobre lo que ella había realizado en los años anteriores y sin adular, era impresionante. La llama que se encendió en los ojos de la castaña le decía que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

-Será un gusto poder hacer algo por todas esas personas. Me gustaría que empezáramos a trabajar a la brevedad en el caso, pero debo pedirle un poco de paciencia. Si no tiene inconveniente podríamos empezar las entrevistas la próxima semana, esta semana tengo la última audiencia sobre los trolls de Baviera, ¿qué le parece?-

No pudo reprimir su risa. Granger no había tomado aire ni para respirar. Además sus orejas y mejillas estaban de un subido tono carmesí, como si estuviera apenada de su propia perorata. Ella definitivamente era un caso especial.

-Tranquila Granger, no mintieron al decirme que era la más apasionada de las defensoras mágicas-palabras de Ginny-La próxima semana es perfecto. Si no le importa, les acompañaré a las entrevistas.-

Las mejillas de la chica subieron dos tonos de rojo mientras asentía y anotaba en su agenda la cita pactada. Era tan extraño verla así. Siempre había tenido la idea de que ella era una perfecta y fría abogada. Sin duda era una caja de sorpresas y estaba totalmente intrigado con ella.

-Sin problemas profesor, lo veré entonces la próxima semana al medio día.-

Ella se levanto de su asiento y se acercó hasta mí para estrecharme la mano. Era la segunda vez que tenía esa delicada y perfecta mano entre las mías. Si tenía que ser sincero, moría por regresar ahí. Sinceramente, moría por desentrañar el misterio que Hermione Granger representaba.

-Gracias señorita Granger. Estaré eternamente agradecido por esto.-

Después de un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y una fugaz sonrisa, salió de su despacho. Esto iba a ser muy interesante.

Notas de la autora.

¡Hola! Ya se, no tengo perdón. Han pasado tres meses desde la última actualización pero la vida se interpone en el camino. Espero estén increíble, ojalá aún recuerdo esta historia y me digan que opinan de este capítulo. Severus sabe, los hombres siempre saben cuando una chica está enamorada de ellos, pero ¿el qué sentirá por ella, además de curiosidad?

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, ya tengo muchas ideas revoloteando en mi cabeza.

Saludos a tod s y no olviden "nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos. Lo sé. No hay excusa, solo la vida que se interpone en los planes que uno hace. Pero bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Sépanlo, pase lo que pase y el tiempo que pase, no abandonaré esta historia. Gracias a todos y disfruten la lectura.

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a JKR y la Warner, yo solo tengo un problema haciendo historias en mi cabeza.

* * *

El día por fin había llegado. El profesor Snape y su antigua compañera de colegio, Susan Bones vendrían a su despacho a la primera entrevista. Había preparado con antelación la serie de preguntas y cuestionamientos de relevancia que necesitaba conocer y después de su inminente triunfo en el caso de los trolls de Baviera, no podía estar más lista para superar este nuevo reto.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Otro arreglo de flores entraba triunfalmente a su despacho. Tenía que buscarle una solución a ese problema que tenía con el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y pronto. Ya no sabía de qué forma decirle a Robert que no estaba interesada en el.

Nora le dedico una mirada que claramente decía "tienes que hacer algo al respecto", el problema era que ya no sabía de qué forma arreglar este embrollo.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Nora le miró reprobatoriamente, ella sabía perfecto que no tenía ningún interés en Robert Starr y también sabía perfecto que la culpa no era sólo de Hermione.

Se acercó hasta la tarjeta que siempre acompañaba cada arreglo.

 ** _Hermione:_**

 ** _Ninguna de estas flores es comparable con tu belleza._**

 ** _Robert._**

La chica se estremeció ante lo cursi que era la nota. Ninguno de esos cumplidos vacíos eran su estilo, ¿porqué este hombre no lo entendía? En un acto de frustración, arrugó con fuerza la nota y la tiro en el cesto de la basura.

El ruido de su puerta abriéndose nuevamente la regreso de golpe a la realidad.

-Su cita de las 4:00 pm está aquí.-

Sin proponérselo, los colores se le subieron al rostro mientras un apenas audible –hazlos pasar- salió de su boca.

Ahí, en toda su imponente sobriedad estaba Severus Snape y a su lado, una muy embarazada Susan Bones. Se acercó hasta ambos y saludó con profesionalismo a sus visitantes.

* * *

La entrevista fue fluida, Susan había sido tomada rehén al mismo tiempo que Luna, sin embargo no había sufrido la misma suerte, los mortífagos la habían usado como conejillo de indias, la habían torturado, golpeado y ultrajado de mil maneras. Las torturas habían cesado cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada, al parecer el Señor Tenebroso tenía en mente diversos experimentos que llevaría a cabo con los hijos de los mestizos.

Si bien las torturas y malos tratos habían cesado, eso no significaba que la tortura psicológica hubiera desaparecido, los mortífagos gustaban de hacer apuestas sobre quién era el padre de su bebé, sobre cuánto tiempo duraría viva la criatura cuando el Señor Tenebroso experimentar con ella, si Susan saldría con vida del parto. Las lágrimas de Susan no habían cesado durante toda la entrevista, sin embargo su voz se mantenía fuerte y clara, no había soltado en ningún momento la mano del profesor y tampoco había evadido ninguna pregunta.

Durante su sexto mes de embarazo, la batalla final sucedió. Dos días antes del enfrentamiento en Hogwarts, todas las mujeres embarazadas estaban siendo trasladadas a otra ubicación, fue ahí cuando Severus las rescato, o al menos a algunas de ellas. Severus desarmó a los mortífagos que resguardaban a las mujeres y las llevo una por una, en aparición conjunta, hasta la Hilandera. La casa estaba protegida por el encantamiento Fidelio y tenía toda clase de protecciones para evitar ser detectadas. Cinco de ellas llegaron ese día a la casa. Susan fue la última. Severus las rescato y les prometió cuidarlas y regresarles todo lo que la guerra les había quitado.

-Nos regreso lo más valioso que ya habíamos perdido, la esperanza.-

Cuando Harry ganó pensó que las cosas empezarían a cambiar. Ella como muchas otras nacidas de muggles habían sido eliminadas del censo mágico por Dolores Umbridge, habían perdido sus varitas y sus derechos mágicos. Por eso cuando el Ministerio anunció la restitución de derechos y de varitas pensó que la vida sería nuevamente mejor, que su hijo podría ser registrado en el censo mágico, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Había una enorme lista de espera y de acuerdo con el Ministerio se cubrirían todas las necesidades en los próximos meses. Pero los meses se volvieron años y aquí estaba, casada con otro mago hijo de muggles, estaba en espera de su segundo hijo y con un pequeño de 9 años que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir a Hogwarts como su madre.

Hermione nunca había considerado lo afortunada que había sido durante la guerra. Siempre protegida por Harry, Ron o cualquier miembro de la Orden, siempre ajena a los horrores que muchas brujas habían sufrido. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y una enorme impotencia por no poder haber hecho más por Susan y las demás mujeres violentadas durante los tiempos de guerra.

-Susan, no tengo palabras para expresar todo lo que quisiera. Gracias por tu valentía, por haber salido adelante, por ser una buena madre hoy para tus hijos y desde ya, te prometo, que no dejaré que ni tú, ni tus hijos pierdan sus derechos dentro de la comunidad mágica.-

Hermione abrazo con fuerza a Susan quien aún derramaba silenciosas lágrimas por su rostro, no era suficiente, el dolor que la chica sentía no tenía comparación. Lo había perdido todo. Todo.

-Gracias Hermione. Cuando Severus me dijo que tú llevarías nuestro caso al Wizengamot no lo podía creer. Eres una de las defensoras mágicas más importantes, estoy muy agradecida contigo por esto.-

La chica se sonrojó, nunca nadie la había catalogado de esa forma. Al menos nunca de frente y de forma tan sincera.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes. Nunca imaginé que después de tantos años aún existan esta clase de injusticias hacía los afectados por la guerra. El profesor hizo bien en traerme su caso.-

La platica cambio a temas menos sombríos. Hermione descubrió que Severus era el padrino de Alex, el hijo mayor de Susan. Que el profesor había pagado los gastos del resto de su embarazo, le había conseguido un trabajo muggle y un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad después de que Alex había nacido. Al parecer Severus era heredero de la fortuna Prince, una de las familias mágicas antiguas más importantes, sin embargo ese dinero lo había usado para ayudar a las personas que había rescatado de las garras de Voldemort.

* * *

El tiempo se les fue como agua y cerca de las 8 de la noche el marido de Susan pasó a recogerla en compañía de Alex, quien era una copia fiel de Susan solo que con cabello castaño y rizado. Al mirarlos, algo se encendió dentro de ella. Un sentido de justicia que no sentía tan intenso desde, ni siquiera estaba segura de haberlo sentido antes.

Los observo caminar juntos por el pasillo que dirigía a los ascensores. Hasta que una presencia a sus espaldas la hizo voltearse de forma precipitada. Error. Estaba frente a frente con Severus Snape, mucho más cerca de lo políticamente correcto. Su cálido aliento alborotaba su cerquillo y por un momento se permitió percibir esa colonia tan masculina.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron así, hasta que una voz la sobresalto.

-¡¿Qué significa esto Hermione?!-

Como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara, la chica se apartó de inmediato del cuerpo de Severus y encaró a un enfurecido Robert. Sin proponérselo, una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. Por muy jefe de departamento que fuera, no tenía ningún derecho a hablarle de esa forma.

-Buenas noches para ti también Robert. Supongo que recuerdas a Severus Snape.-

El rostro enfurecido de Robert se acentuó al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí Hermione?-

Con cierto temor, la chica tomo el brazo del profesor y elaboró una historia creíble en su mente. La mirada suplicante que le dio a Snape fue suficiente para que él se quedara en su lugar.

-Robert. Hace meses que he tratado de hacerte entender que no estoy interesada en salir contigo. Eres una persona muy especial pero yo ya estoy con alguien más.-

Los ojos de Snape casi se salen de sus órbitas. La chica estaba dando a entender claramente que él era esa persona. Sus miradas se cruzaron dos segundos, mismos que le bastaron a Hermione para que le demostrara que él era quizá, la única oportunidad de salir bien librada de esto.

Sin saber muy bien que iba a suceder, Hermione sintió como el adulto mago pasó su brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacía el en un intento de parecer afectuoso.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú y él?-

-Estamos conociéndonos. Espero que pueda ser discreto.- la chica aún no salía del asombro en el que estaba por ese abrazo protector, cuando las palabras salieron de boca de Severus. Estaba lista para rebatir cualquier negativa por parte de Robert, pero esta nunca llegó.

El susodicho le dedico una mirada cargada de decepción y algo que no supo identificar. ¿Dolor?.

-Pierda cuidado señor. Les deseo... mucha suerte.-

Robert Starr dio la vuelta y caminó sobre el pasillo al tiempo que enviaba ligeros vistazos hacía la pareja que aún permanecía en ese abrazo de costado que el profesora había propiciado. Cuando este se perdió de vista, Snape la soltó.

-Espero, Granger, que pueda explicarme con detalle que es lo que acaba de suceder.-

La chica soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y se puso en cuclillas, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Solo quería desaparecer de ahí. Había orillado a Severus Snape a intervenir en uno de sus tontos problemas personales. Perfecto.

-Es una historia muy larga. Le prometo... que lo arreglaré.-

Seguía con la cara escondida entre sus brazos cuando sintió una presencia junto a ella. Quería llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer, después de todo ella era Hermione Granger.

-Aún es temprano y no tengo planes.-la chica levanto el rostro en cuanto escucho esas palabras. ¿Estaba, acaso, Severus Snape pensando en...?-Puedo escuchar esa larga historia sin problemas, quizá... ¿cenando?.-

* * *

Notas de la autora.

Si están aquí es porque han logrado terminar el capítulo. Este pequeño tardó tres meses en llegar a ustedes, lo lamento, de verdad. Pese a todo me gustaría saber qué piensan sobre el, si esperaban algo así. ¿Eres tú Severus? Considerando las ideas locas de mi cabeza, aún queda bastante por delante.

Gracias por seguir ahí. Seguiré esforzándome para traerles más de esta historia, la cual espero sigan teniendo presente. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos para todos y no olviden "nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos. ¡Sorpresa! Otra actualización en solo una semana. Confieso que actualice pronto porque voy a empezar un proyecto compartido y no quería descuidar esta historia. Reitero lo que ya saben, no abandonaré. Agradezco sus favoritos y follows, pero me encantaría que me dijeran, bien, mal, sigue, en un review. No hay nada como saber que es lo que opinan. De antemano gracias y espero les guste.

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a JKR y la Warner, yo solo tengo un problema haciendo historias en mi cabeza.

* * *

Severus estaba más que orgulloso de Susan. Sabía lo difícil que había sido para ella salir adelante después de lo sucedido en la guerra, por eso admiraba la entereza con la que había sacado adelante su vida y la de su hijo, un hijo al que amaba con el alma. Escuchó atentamente la historia,que ya conocía tan bien, mientras le sostenía la mano.

Sin proponérselo su mirada se posó sobre Hermione. La joven abogada tenía lágrimas contenidas. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus mejillas tenían un color carmesí de la furia que el relato le había provocado.

Hermione prometió a Susan recuperar sus derechos dentro de la comunidad mágica y a Severus le bastó una simple mirada para saber que lo decía en serio.

Sintió algo similar a la admiración, algo más que simple respeto, Hermione era más que una buena abogada. Ella era cada una de las personas y criaturas mágicas que había defendido, tomaba el caso y se ponía en los zapatos de sus clientes.

* * *

La platica se desvió a temas mucho más personales. Susan no tuvo reparo en hablar y hablar. No se contentó con contarle a Hermione sobre Alex, contó cada detalle de su vida después de la guerra y como él había sido su apoyo en esos momentos.

Si Severus estaba incomodo, ninguna de las dos mujeres lo noto. Él se contentaba con contestar algunos cuestionamientos por parte de Susan y si su opinión era solicitada, se limitaba a los monosílabos. Durante la plática se dedicó a mirar, o mejor dicho, a admirar a Hermione. Usaba lentes de media luna para escribir, mordía cada cierto rato su labio de abajo y fruncía su nariz cuando algo que se decía no le agradaba.

Cuando la noche cayó, el marido de Susan y Alex pasaron a recogerla al despacho de Hermione. Severus prometió al pequeño visitarlo pronto y llevarlo al callejón Diagon, algo relacionado con una lechuza.

* * *

Hermione los vio caminar por el pasillo recargada de costado a la puerta de su despacho. No supo ni porque lo hizo, pero Severus se acercó más de lo estrictamente normal a la chica. Su cabello desprendía un ligero olor a canela y vainilla. Se permitió cerrar los ojos y aspirar con fuerza. De pronto la chica se giró de forma brusca y quedo a escasos centímetros de el. La diferencia de alturas lo hacía mirar hacia abajo y aunque le costará trabajo no podía quitar sus ojos del perfecto rostro de Hermione. Descubrió que tenía unas pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas y que el color rosado de sus labios era natural. Sus ojos parecían tener motas de un color chocolate más claro. Para él habían sido unos solos segundos cuando una voz le sobresalto.

-¡¿Qué significa esto Hermione?!-

La chica se alejó de él como si la hubieran empujado con fuerza. Ahí estaba el tipo ese que Hermione le había presentado la primera vez que había estado en su despacho Rupert, Roco o algo así. Parecía bastante molesto, fue entonces cuando Severus recordó que quizá este tipo era el novio de Hermione.

-Buenas noches para ti también Robert. Supongo que recuerdas a Severus Snape.-

Robert, el tipo se llamaba Robert. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo sentir como este se acercaba más de lo normal a la castaña.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí Hermione?-

Severus miraba entretenido la escena cuando de pronto sintió como la chica tomaba su brazo en un claro gesto de posesión. Él bajo su mirada y pudo leer en dos segundos la súplica en los ojos de Hermione. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer se limitó a quedarse en su lugar.

-Robert. Hace meses que he tratado de hacerte entender que no estoy interesada en salir contigo. Eres una persona muy especial pero yo ya estoy con alguien más.-

Por poco y se ahoga con su propia saliva. Hermione Granger, la defensora mágica y heroína de guerra, acababa de dar a entender que entre ellos había algo más que una simple amistad. La miro tratando de buscar algún indicio que reflejara que todo esto era una broma, por el contrario Severus encontró la súplica en ellos y sin saber muy bien cómo actuar pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hermione y la atrajo hacia el en un intento de parecer "afectuoso".

-¿Qué? ¿Tú y él?-

-Estamos conociéndonos. Espero que pueda ser discreto.-¿pero qué demonios acababa de hacer? El, Severus Snape, acababa de servirle de tapadera a Hermione Granger. Era oficial, había perdido la chaveta. El tipo no pareció tomarse a bien la noticia, había dolor y algo que no supo si era decepción o asco. Le venía importando nada.

-Pierda cuidado señor. Les deseo... mucha suerte.-

Severus miró caminar sobre el pasillo al señor Starr. Su brazo seguía firme en los hombros de Hermione, el susodicho no dejaba de lanzar miradas de soslayo hacia dónde se encontraban ellos. No fue hasta que este se perdió de vista que el abrazo terminó.

-Espero, Granger, que pueda explicarme con detalle que es lo que acaba de suceder.-

Severus se sorprendió de ver a la chica acuclillarse y ponerse prácticamente a llorar. ¿Acaso si había algo entre ellos y él lo había arruinado? No claro que no, ella le había dicho que no estaba interesada. ¿Entonces qué diablos sucedía con ella?.

-Es una historia muy larga. Le prometo... que lo arreglaré.-

La voz quebrada de la chica hizo que algo muy dentro de Severus se removiera. Ella no era el tipo de chica que hacía cosas sin sentido y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

-Aún es temprano y no tengo planes.-la chica lo miro con la sorpresa bien ubicada en sus ojos llorosos-Puedo escuchar esa larga historia sin problemas, quizá.. ¿cenando?.-

No supo que lo movió a hacer esa invitación. Era claro que él no era el tipo de persona con la que Hermione quisiera pasar la noche platicando. Pero algo, algo había en esa chica que lo hacía perder la objetividad.

-Voy por mi bolso y nos vamos.-

¡Diablos! Eso había sido un si. Severus Snape iba a salir con Hermione Granger. El mundo ya se podía acabar.

* * *

En poco tiempo ambos se encontraban en un discreto restaurant del Londres muggle. Cocina italiana, la favorita de Severus y para su sorpresa, también la de Hermione. La historia prometida no tardó en llegar, al parecer todo se remontaba hasta el idiota de Weasley. Hermione había terminado la relación con él en términos muy poco amigables y desde entonces había tenido serios problemas de seguridad y una lista interminable de locos posesivos en su historial amoroso.

-Creo que estoy destinada a estar sola.-

Severus lo dudaba. La chica era, en una palabra, fantástica. Su tonta historia de amor quedo de lado y ambos decidieron tratar temas menos complicados. Severus escuchó con atención los detalles del último caso de Hermione y se sintió complacido de brindarle más detalles de la situación de los próximos involucrados en el caso. La chica estaba completamente indignada con lo sucedido en la Mansión Malfoy, si bien nunca culpó a Draco o su familia, le parecía una barbarie que nadie de los que tenía conocimiento hubiera ayudado.

-Debe entender señorita Granger...-

-Hermione, dígame Hermione-

En medio de la plática la chica le pidió tutearla. No lo sentía correcto, era un paso más hacia la complicidad que tanto había evitado con las personas que le rodeaban y aunque su mente le decía que no lo hicieran ahí estaba otra vez, cediendo a los deseos de Hermione Granger.

-En ese caso usted deberá decirme Severus, ¿de acuerdo Hermione?-

La chica se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza. Hasta sonrojada se veía perfecta.

-La situación en la Mansión era delicada, muy pocos contaban con el favor del Lord, además debes considerar que solo los hijos de muggle eran los que se encontraban en condiciones de esclavitud. Pocos y selectos mortífagos tenían acceso a los calabozos destinados para ellos. Draco y Narcissa se encargaban de informarme quienes llegaban, ambos estaban considerados escoria luego del fracaso de Lucius. Poco o nada sabían de lo que pasaba en el cuartel general.-

El ceño fruncido de Hermione le demostró a Severus lo molesta que se encontraba, ni el delicioso Tiramisu que había pedido de postre parecía contentar a la chica. Si bien sabía que estaba siendo sincero, era muy difícil que ella entendiera una situación como la que se había vivido en aquel lugar.

-Por eso fue que Draco no quiso regresar a la Mansión. Él siente lo mismo que tú. Que algo más se pudo haber hecho.-

* * *

La cena termino bastante avanzada la noche. Severus nunca había compartido tanto con nadie. Ni siquiera recordaba haber sido tan sincero con Lana, pero Hermione Granger era como un bálsamo de comprensión. Se limitaba a escuchar y de vez en vez, dar su opinión sobre las circunstancias.

El profesor la llevo de vuelta al Ministerio donde su auto se encontraba estacionado en una calle aledaña.

-Gracias por la cena Severus. Te aseguro que Robert no dirá nada.-El susodicho sonrío, ya hasta había olvidado la situación con el tipo aquel.

-No se preocupe Hermione. La veré la próxima semana.-

La chica se acero hasta el y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla haciendo que un millón de fuegos pirotécnicos se prendieran inmediatamente en el estómago de Severus. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto un muchacho de 15 otra vez?

-Nos vemos.-

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Severus se fue a casa con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa que sin duda tenía nombre y apellido.

* * *

Notas de la autora.

Y aquí está. Yo sé que quieren saber la historia de Hermione, no se preocupen en el próximo capítulo la sabrán. No sé qué opinan de esta atracción que hay entre ambos, con cada encuentro crece más. Aún no se muy bien cuánto durará esta historia pero por el momento queda mucho por descubrir. Ya pronto volverá Lana y si, también la boda de Draco y Ginny. Espero que les guste este capítulo, nos estamos leyendo. Saludos para todos.

No olviden, "nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos. Recién llegada a los 26 años y después de hacer el respecto viaje de cumpleaños (enamorada de la hermosa Cuba), he vuelto con este capítulo que espero alguien aún quiera leer, pesé a la demora extrema. Entre la vida, el trabajo, las relaciones fallidas y los amigos, apenas y da tiempo para respirar.

No los distraigo más, disfruten la lectura.

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a JKR, yo simplemente tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza.

Hermione no podía creer que aquello de verdad estuviera sucediendo. Se encontraba sentada en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos italianos acompañada de Severus Snape. Sí, el hombre que sin saberlo, se había robado su corazón tiempo atrás.

El giro que los eventos del día habían tomado podía calificarlos solo como demasiada suerte. Pensó que Severus se enojaría por el pequeño teatro que acaban de montar al fingir ser una pareja, no que la invitaría a cenar para contarle una historia que por mucho tiempo había querido enterrar.

La pasta y el vino estaban en su punto, la platica no podía fluir mejor de lo que lo hacía, hasta que la pregunta indiscreta llegó.

-Entonces dígame, Hermione, ¿cómo empieza es esa larga historia que prometió contarme?-

Respiró sonoramente y se mentalizó para lo que venía, nunca le había gustado esa parte de su vida. La parte en la que había sido una mujer con la imperiosa necesidad de sentirse querida.

"Todo empezó con Ron Weasley. Por años creí haber estado enamorada de él, créame, hubo un tiempo en el que lo único que quería era formar parte de esa familia, tener hijos y convertirme en una copia fiel de lo que Molly Weasley era. Quería la unión familiar y afecto que había en ese hogar. Quería desesperadamente formar parte de algo otra vez. Después de mandar a mis padres a Australia y borrarles la memoria, me aferré a la idea de que estando con Ron recuperaría lo que había perdido.

Me equivoque, enormemente. Ron y yo teníamos en común lo mismo que una lechuza y un unicornio, éramos agua y aceite. El quería que de verdad fuera la mujer sumisa que se quedaría en el lugar que el decidiera, que haría lo que él quería. Al principio me pareció romántico que no quisiera que nos separáramos, pero luego me di cuenta que era enfermo. Yo tenía planes para mí, cosas que quería lograr y si bien, aún pensaba en él como mi pareja de vida, no me sentía cómoda con lo poco que se me permitía tomar decisiones. Cuando él decidió ir a la Academia de aurores y yo me negué, todo terminó. El trató de arreglar las cosas, pero en realidad no había mucho que arreglar. El problema vino después, cuando me volví incapaz de relacionarme con muchachos que valieran la pena. Tuve un par de muy fallidas relaciones con tontos machos en la universidad. Todos y cada uno alegó lo mismo que Ron me dijo la última vez que lo vi, que era una egoísta.

He pasado mucho tiempo pensado que era cierto. Preferí estar sola, pese a las muchas invitaciones e insinuaciones que se me han presentado. No sé cómo hacerlo y no me siento lista para ello. Robert se sumó a la lista hace unos meses, ya no sabia como quitármelo de encima y lamentó que haya que tenido que formar parte de ello. Honestamente no se si sea egoísta o no, pero poner en primer lugar mis ideales y metas es algo que debo hacer para ser yo misma. Esto es lo que soy, no voy a cambiar. Creo que estoy destinada a estar sola."

Incluso ahora que había contado la "historia" de su pasado, le parecía una verdadera bobada. Había sido una tonta y no podía negarlo. Miraba con expectación que Severus hiciera algún tipo de comentario, pero el solo se limitó a beber otro sorbo del vino tinto que habían limpió la comisura de sus labios y alzó la copa.

-No creo que sea egoísta. Creo que es decidida y de verdad, espero que cada uno de sus ideales y metas se cumplan.-

La sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione no podía ser más grande, aquellas palabras eran mejor que haberse sacado la lotería.

* * *

Severus era un excelente oyente, pudo contarle cada uno de sus casos de los cuales le ofreció un punto de vista completamente imparcial. También escucho algunas historias relacionadas al caso que recién empezaba, la vida de muchos de los involucrados parecía sacada de una pesadilla. Se sentía enferma. Draco y Severus habían visto toda esa barbarie y no habían movido un solo dedo en ayudarles.

-Aún no puedo creer que no hubieran hecho nada. Ni tu, ni Draco.-

-Debe entender señorita Granger…-

-Hermione, dígame Hermione-

No supo que fue lo que la animo a pedirle que la tuteara, deseaba que esa pequeña relación fuera algo más que simple compañerismo o trabajo. Lo vio debatir internamente si aquello era lo correcto. Frunció levemente el ceño y de pronto…

-En ese caso usted deberá decirme Severus, ¿de acuerdo Hermione?-

Los colores se le fueron al rostro. ¡Lo había conseguido! Apenas y fue capaz de dar un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Seguramente parecía un jitomate, pequeña ridícula.

Severus explicó lo más detalladamente que pudo la situación en la Mansión Malfoy. Cada detalle le pareció más sombrío que el anterior. Realmente estaba molesta, tanta injusticia y tanta humillación la ponía enferma, pero debía entender. Ella no tenía el poder de juzgar las decisiones de los demás.

* * *

El profesor no dejó de hablar el resto de la noche. Escucho cada detalle de su investigación en el extranjero, de los descubrimientos que había hecho en los últimos años y hasta habló de lo bien que le había hecho vivir lejos de todo lo relacionado con Voldemort.

De vez en vez, daba su opinión pero prefería seguir escuchando la voz de Severus. Era como un bálsamo de paz y tranquilidad, su tono relajado e incluso divertido, se había convertido en uno de sus sonidos favoritos.

Severus pagó la cena como todo un caballero pero ella como buena mujer del siglo XXI, le impidió dejar la propina.

-La próxima vez, invitó yo.-

Severus asintió y sonrío. Para Hermione era la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida. Le daba un toque juvenil a su rostro y acentuaba sus masculinas facciones en los lugares adecuados.

* * *

Ambos recorrieron el camino de vuelta a su auto en un cómodo silencio y con sus manos rozándose en cada paso que daban. Ella lo hacía con toda la intención y a él parecía no molestarle en absoluto, se sentía como una colegiala. ¿así era estar realmente enamorada?.

-Gracias por la cena Severus. Te aseguro que Robert no dirá nada.- aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le debía a Robert la mejor noche de su vida.

-No se preocupe Hermione. La veré la próxima semana.-

Severus estaba listo para darse la vuelta y desaparecer, pero Hermione fue rápida se acerco hasta él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Bastante más largo que un beso normal y bastante más cerca de sus labios de lo correctamente permitido. ¿Desde cuándo era tan osada?

-Nos vemos-

La castaña dio la vuelta para entrar en su auto con el corazón latiéndole de forma alocada en el pecho. ¡Por Merlín! Severus Snape iba a terminar con sus nervios y su corazón.

Arrancó el auto y manejo sin mirar atrás. Estaba segura de que recordaría ese día por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Llegó sin demora a su hogar. El edificio de departamentos en el que vivía estaba ubicado en un suburbio elegante del Londres Muggle. No muy lejos del Ministerio, pero tampoco lo suficientemente cerca como para que los periodistas le dieran caza.

Bajo del auto y avanzó hasta el ascensor con un estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. No notó que una chica la seguía de cerca.

-¿Hermione Granger?

La castaña volteó con sorpresa hacía la guapa y muy embarazada mujer que había dicho su nombre. Su triste belleza sorprendió a Hermione y trato de recordar dónde había visto su rostro.

-¿Si?-

-Soy Lana Simmons. ¿tendrá unos minutos?-

* * *

Notas de la autora.

Si, ya se que es corto y aporta poco, pero es necesario para que el curso de la historia continúe. Espero sus comentarios, jitomatazos y demás. Cada uno de ellos me hacen la persona más feliz. Nuevamente gracias infinitas a todos aquellos que tienen está historia en alertas y favoritos, les repito, no abandonaré. Saludos para todos y no olviden "nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".


End file.
